


Just to Make You Smile

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Geeky, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. Morgan notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“Live long and prosper,” said Morgan with and amused smile, looking at Reid’s t-shirt.

Reid’s shoulders hunched a little, as if he wanted to become smaller, invisible. “I spilled coffee on my shirt. Twice,” he explained, a little embarrassed. But then his voice went back to normal as he added, “And it’s _Star Wars_ , not _Star Trek_.”

Morgan shrugged. “Whatever.”

“There is a big difference between _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_. First off, _Star Trek_ is originally a television series that was first aired in 1966, while the first _Star Wars_ movie was released in 1977. Also, _Star_ —”

“It looks good on you,” Morgan said.

Reid stopped talking and blushed.


End file.
